Taste of Sweetness
by Kambriel
Summary: Spending a day exploring New Caprica alone, Laura finds a beautiful place to spend some time and think about the Admiral. Slight Spoilers 'Unfinished Business', though the story takes place before that night. Adult content, so mind the rating.


**Taste of Sweetness  
By Kate K.**

_In the orchard and the rose garden  
I long to see your face  
In the taste of sweetness  
I long to kiss your lips  
In the shadows of passion  
I long for your love.  
_  
_Agony and Ecstasy of Divine Discontent  
Rumi  
_  
Laura felt her legs burn with lactic acid as she hiked up the hill. The sensation pleased her. She still marveled at the feel of her body, magically free of the pain that had crippled her. She slipped a hand into the pocket of her trousers and just rested her palm on her thigh, feeling the movement of the muscles with each step. She thanked the Gods for it. The ability to hike, to touch, and even just breathe without pain.

Of course, there was a bitter edge to this sweetness. This miracle had been forced upon her by Gaius Baltar. She felt humbling gratitude to the infant who had saved her life, but never to Baltar: he pushed it on her when she didn't want it. She had seen it on the borders of her death, seen him with that blonde Cylon woman, realized what he must have done. Baltar, self-centered, feckless, short-sighted and greedy. He had opened the door to the destruction of Colonies for the Cylons. She was sure of it.

And now they were all in his hands on this untamed world.

Don't, Laura, don't. This isn't a day to be thinking about him, she told herself, sternly.

Today was a day to enjoy fresh air, sunshine and the sheer pleasure of being totally on her own. No Tory, no assistants, no press, no Marines hounding her footsteps. Nobody asking her anything, telling her some triviality, or demanding something of her. Just solitude. Real solitude, not being alone in a room knowing that someone was on the other side of a paper thin partition.

Laura looked ahead to the turn in the trail. She would see the stream soon. Yes, there it was, the ribbon of silver that widened against the green as she drew closer. She stopped up a the bend to rest and breathed deeply the heady scent of fresh plants and soft earth. Laura looked around and smiled. It was so beautiful up here. The view was away from the haphazard tent city coming to life. She looked out to the untamed wilderness instead. Here she could almost pretend she was the only one on this planet.

She went down to the water's edge and set down her pack. Hot from the sun and exercise, she leaned over to splash the cool water over her arms. It felt wonderful. The silvery water was as clear and smooth as glass, reflecting the soft greens of the trees. Scooping up another handful of water, she rubbed the back of her neck. The cool water dribbled down her back.

Laura sat down and removed her boots and socks. Rolling up her trouser legs, she dunked her legs into the water. Lower down, in the depths, the cool water turned cold, drawing the heat from her feet. Looking down Laura noticed her legs looked pale as they floated and swayed against the brown pebbles and silt of the bottom. She sighed in pleasure. It had been so long since she felt fresh water on her skin. She thought longingly of a swim.

Well, why not? It's not like there's anyone here to see. Laura considered, smiling at her own daring. Come on, Laura, how long has it been since you could actually play in water? The ten minute every other day shipboard showers because of water rationing had been hell. Billy, Gods bless him, had suggested maybe they should start a campaign to have people shower together to conserve water. They had shared a good laugh about that. Later, she imagined the look on Admiral Adama's face if she suggested it to him and broke up all over again.

The lure of the water was a temptation she couldn't resist. She dragged out the throw blanket she'd brought and spread it out on the bank. Laura gave one last look around. No one. Not even birds. She unbuttoned her shirt. The sunshine was warm on her back. She unhooked her old, worn bra and tossed it and her shirt aside. She slid her trousers off and folded them up.

Laura spent several minutes resting back on the blanket. She just enjoyed feeling the sun on her skin. It was such a lazy, luxurious feeling. Finally, she sat up and moved to the water.

The first rush of moving into the cool water took her breath away. She pressed forward, away from the bank self, into the deeper water. She went under, shutting her eyes against the shock of the cold. Laura opened them underwater and she could see so far. She rose back up and broke the surface of the water, her auburn hair streaming and floating like water plants.

Laura lost track of time as she swam. She was delighted. She moved smoothly through the clear, cold water that shone like silver in the sunlight. She felt playful, awake, just able to herself for the first time in such a long, long time. No papers and reports, no meetings, no talking, no cajoling, no intimidating, no flattering. Just me and the water, she mused. Just being quiet. The novelty of it, of actually having time to herself, having no one need her was still refreshing.

Laura had to admit, being quiet was one of the best qualities about Admiral Adama. No, she chided herself, "Bill." She was no longer the President, she could just think of him as a man. As a woman thinks of a man. As her friend. Bill was very good at quiet. Most of the time, they could talk plain with each other. Maybe too much. They had barely seen each other since the election, not since she was approached by a coalition of parents about building a school. She suspected he hadn't wanted her to go to the planet, but she couldn't just stay behind at loose ends. Laura needed to work. Plus, staying alone in a ship within shouting distance of William Adama probably wasn't the wisest course. Otherwise, they could have ended up sharing more than a ten minute shower.

Laura grinned at herself. She floated on her back, gently using her arms to propel her. That was such a silly notion. Stoic, strong William Adama, a very appealing man in his rough way. Of  
course, she had no assurance that he might have shared her attraction. As water flowed over her body, her nipples broke the surface of the water and hardened. She and Adama had grown as friends, shared a few laughs, and a kiss. One kiss.

They'd spent so many meetings in his quarters, having a meal and sharing a drink or a pot of tea. He'd never made an approach that could have been considered inappropriate. Laura, be fair, you were the President. What would he do? She reflected.

"Would you like a drink, Madame President? Mind if I put your ankle on my shoulder and massage the back of your leg?" What could she have said to him?

"Oh, Admiral, your hand looks cold; here, let me warm it for you between my thighs."

Laura burst into laughter and her legs dropped and she went vertical in the water. "Well, that would have been subtle " She said aloud, laughing again. She swam to shore and got out, splashing. Flopping down on the blanket, she rolled over on her back. The sudden shift of cool to warm caused her to shiver for a moment. Then the sun began to warm her back up.

It felt luxurious and decadent to lay naked in the sunshine. Laura ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out tangles, spreading it out in a fan to dry. She moved her hands over her body, stroking her shoulders and moving them absently over her breasts. Her fingertips roamed over her nipples, which rose in response. She hummed in pleasure. Yes, a man's hand between my thighs would definitely feel very nice right now, Laura thought. No sign of volunteers. Well, Laura, what to do?

She rose up a little on one elbow and had furtive look around. No signs of human life, just a breeze flowing through the high branches. A bit shocked at herself, she rested back on the blanket and slipped a hand between her thighs. She stroked the soft skin in small circles and guided her hand to the soft flesh of her apex. She stroked herself gently, lightly running her finger tips over her labia.

Laura lifted her other hand from her breast and brought it to her lips. She smoothed her lips with her fingers remembering that kiss. His kiss. Their one kiss. It had been gentle, tender and chaste. She couldn't read too much into it. He had simply been overwhelmed by the gift of his new rank and insignia. She saw it in his eyes. The kiss had just been impulsive.

It had been a nice kiss.

The Admiral was a man of such intense emotion. Laura couldn't help but wonder, how would another kiss from him feel? A different kiss. A passionate kiss.

Her lips parted under her fingers. She touched them with her tongue, tasting a few tiny drops of the clear water.

How many times had she sat beside him at his table and been tempted to reach out and touch his face? Just caress his face and run her thumb over his lips. Draw his face closer and kiss him.  
She kissed her fingers and closed her eyes.

_Bill was leaning over, refilling her glass. She just reached out and caressed his jaw. Her thumb brushed over his lips. He turned his head to look at her and she pulled his face closer. She kissed him, drawing his lips with her own. Soft and sweet, but with promise. _

"Hmmm," she sighed.

_Laura's fingers slid through his soft hair and moved to the back of his neck. She kissed him again, her lips opening and lightly touching with her tongue. He responded instantly, his tongue dancing with her own. He set the bottle down on the table and knelt beside her. His hands reached for her.  
_  
Her knuckles moved over her chin and jaw. Her fingertips stroking her cheek. Her breath hitched a little with pleasure. Her fingers petting her labia gently opened the folds and spread the moisture from the water and her own arousal awakening every nerve.

_They kissed passionately, wildly. His hands went down her sides and up again, fingers flowing over her breasts, arms and shoulders. She leaned closer and put her arms around him. He stood back up, bringing her with him. He turned so her back was to the table's edge. Without breaking the kisses, he pushed the glass and plate to one side. Effortlessly, he leaned her backwards, catching the underside of her thigh with his hand for leverage. Almost before she realized it she was on the table, feet off the ground.  
_  
Laura gave a gasp and her thighs tensed around her hand. Her fingers danced over her vulva instinctively, around and around her pearl. Her body usually woke to passion more slowly now, since menopause had begun. This time, though, thinking of this particular man, she was alight.

_His hands ran over her legs, raising them, pushing her skirt up over her thighs to her waist. He ran his thumbs over her silk covered mound. She gasped, her mind trying to catch up with the reaction of her body, not able to think, to speak, to do anything except to allow him to keep doing what he was doing. She felt his lips against the narrow strip of bare skin between her bunched up skirt and her panties. His fingers slid under the elastic of her underwear and tugged._

Her hand traced her throat to her decollete and roughly massaged her flesh. She bit her lower lip. Her breathing was faster now. By the Gods, it felt good.

_Bill, yes, Bill - pulled her panties off, dragging off one of her heels with them. He swept up that leg, his broad hands kneading her calf, until her ankle rested at his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her where the arch of her ankle met her smooth calf. He nibbled on the sensitive skin, lightly stroking the back of her thigh. She gasped his name. _

_He kept petting her thigh, moving lower and lower, reaching the curve of her ass while avoiding her hot center. Just touching the soft skin, petting and gently squeezing. His kisses moved up her leg to the knee. His other hand moved over the top of her other thigh. His thumb then stroked her soft pubic fur. Her clit felt on fire, aching to be touched. He kissed her thigh and looked down at her vulva. "Beautiful." His rough voice was so soothing. "Just beautiful, Laura."_

"Bill..." she just liked the sound of his name on her tongue. "Bill."

_She heard the sound of him pulling a chair closer. He sat, still holding her leg on his shoulder. His thumb moved lower on her mons, closer to where she needed it to be. He was being just as she was sure he would be, methodical, aware, gentle, very firm, very controlled. His intensity though, was making her aware that his care, his consideration was a choice. There was such a fierce passion in him. She'd seen it though, almost from the beginning. Even when they were at odds, she'd seen it, liked it, and wondered about it. Wondered about what it would feel like to be touched by those hands. What it would be like to hear that gruff, wonderful voice saying her name urgently between moans and gasps of pleasure. During those damn ten-minute showers she'd dreamt what his cock would feel like pressed against her just before it pushed its way inside. Dreaming of that when she still felt nervous saying his first name to him._

Laura's own hand moved more urgently on her sex, moving in a dance she'd shared with herself since she was a girl. Her eyes shut tight as she was absorbed in her fantasy. Her fingers on her breast felt the increased speed of her pulse. Her mouth was moist. She couldn't tell if the dampness on her skin was from the stream or fresh sweat.

_Bill's kisses moved up her thigh as his thumb moved down. When his thumb moved over her trembling clitoris, she arched and gasped. His thumb stroked perfectly, pressing slightly, driving her fiercely. His other hand moved from the other direction, fingertips, opening her labia, spreading moisture, exploring her welcoming vagina. Laura's hand reached above to grasp the edge of the table. She wanted this, wanted it so badly. Just to be laid open and taken by him.  
_  
_He said her name and she felt his breath on her. There was barely a heartbeat between his thumb leaving her clit and his mouth taking its place. An animal moan came from her throat. His lips kissed gently, but his tongue was more urgent. It was exquisite._

_Adama's hand moved away from her and found the glass of ambrosia that he had filled for her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he dipped his fingers in it. She wondered about it, but was too absorbed in what he was doing to her to care much. Then, he took his wet fingers and stroked them over her labia. His warm breath, the cool liquid and his touch all at once was electric. She bit her lip. Then his tongue licked the alcohol off in long strokes. Her body arched instantly. "Dear Gods..."_

_He kept at it, painting her clit and sucking the fiery liquid off her over and over. Finally, he pushed the glass away. She was open, wet and swollen, trembling with need, wanting to beg. He slid two fingers inside of her and she was mewling. Bill sucked her clit, licking it, making love to it with hunger. She was fevered, her body bending up, feeling lush and wanton. He added a third finger, stretching her, opening her wide, giving more pressure with his mouth - and she shattered...  
_  
Laura came hard, thighs clenching around her hand. She cried out before she could stop herself. She rolled over, shuddering. For several minutes she couldn't move, couldn't think, could only feel her climax. She was completely in her body, aware of nothing else. She struggled to catch her breath and felt herself ease into softness.

She rested awhile, feeling warm and sated. Finally, sticky and self-conscious of her post orgasm nakedness, she forced herself to her feet. Laura went back to the water and rinsed off. She dressed, her clothes sticking to her in places. She sat back on her blanket, pulling food and tea out of her bag. As she ate she looked around again at the beautiful spot.

It would make the perfect place to build a cabin, she mused. Just there where you can see the water. Just a small one, nestled in the trees. Not far from the patch of...what was that? Gods, what it looked like...

She got up and walked over to the patch of deep green plants, the fan like leaves nodding. She examined them, turning them over, pinching off a bud and bringing it to her nose. She smelled a very distinctive sweet scent. "Oh, my," she laughed aloud. "Here, of all places. This grows here."

To be fair, it only resembles it, Laura, she pondered. That doesn't mean it is actually the same plant. With the same, well, effects. Hmm. This could use some closer examination.

Carefully, she harvested several buds of the planets and folded them up in a napkin to take back with her. She placed them in her bag and went back to the remains of her lunch. She settled back with her tea and sighed contentedly. It was a wonderful day.

Finis


End file.
